Remnant's Seeker
by Haseoblade-Skyking01
Summary: This is a story test and to see how people will react some may love some may hate. Though this might be because of a certain red head but it was a risk. Anyway this story was inspired by Dungeon seeker made by Sakamoto 666. It already has a light novel and manga out so if you get the chance look at it. Also there is other referances in this story so as usual I own NOTHING but this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all again its to see you all again sorry i've been silent I'm a senior now in highschool and that means lots of work. So anyway this was a idea that took me about 3 days to write though is I continue it it is all up to you so this story is a crossover between RWBY and a story called Dungeon Seeker by Sakamato 666. It is a interesting story and hope all you will look it up. Also there is a couple referances from different series.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing every referance I make belongs to their respectful owners. Dungeon seeker to Sakamoto 666 and RWBY to Rooster Teeth**

 **Anyway to the story**

Chapter 1: Knight becomes rouge

 **Jaune's POV**

Why... why... why did this happen? What did I do to deserve this, all of this why me? For those who don't know my name is Jaune Arc, Beacon's failure knight, and their first true tactician. I bet your wondering why i'm crying or rather just scared and heart broken. Well here's what happen after I told my team and team RWBY about my transcript everything went to hell for. All of my friends begin to resent me and just ignored me all together . Until suddenly my team, RWBY, and CRDL were warped to a unknown location and saw a guy around my age. He called himself the GOD of our world, though Cardin (the arrogant bastard he is) called bullshit on his claim til he was killed and revived before our eyes. Everyone was scared for their lives til he explained why he had picked us. Though vague I understood he was bored and was looking for some poor fools to use. That's when a strange slate appeared in front of us. He told us that he is sending us to a new world with a class and a gift. When I looked at mine my heart dropped.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Job: None**

 **Level 1**

 **Hp: 20**

 **Mp: 15**

 **Atk: 5**

 **Def: 5**

 **Eva: 5**

 **Skills: Apprasial (Ultra) 10 empty slots remain**

Course with my background my stats suck. Cardin told everyone my stats as they started to laugh. However this GOD said I was a special case no job or color meant I'm free. Free to get any skills just by killing my eneimies. I admit that would be cool, before i could ask more the GOD warped us way. In a span of a month we tried to help the king of land with his problem, but sadly we failed and he exiled use to a far away village damaged with plague. One of my friends said that they were suppose to be sacrifice to stop it and like the idiot i was I took her place. Until I realize what was going on I was kicked across a line as a wall started to appear. When I turned around I saw something that would burn forever in my memory it was Pyrrha kissing Cardin as the others gave a evil to grin to my fate. Seeing that image broke my heart as i begin to wander in deep darkness til a door opened up and showed something surprising.

This is now where we are face to face with a demon. **(1)** He was tall with dark skin with strange tattoo and sliver hair. I called him a demon because he had 3 horns on his head and had piercing golden eyes. He was wearing a type of pants i couldn't place and in his hands was a vermilion spear.

 **3rd POV**

"Apprasial" Jaune shouted as another slate appeared.

 **Demonic Overlord (piece)**

 **Danger Rank: S**

 **A duplicate of a powerful demon overlord made from that same overlord but only at half strength. The demon's name is known as Yatendoji or Night's sky child.**

 **Jaune's POV**

Oh shit that's not good and I don't have a way to defend myself. Making that thought the demon ran over me bringing down his spear, I dodged but got a cut on my back. As it happened the ground beneath me broke causing me to fall. I was knocked out for a bit and when i woke i saw my wound was healed and found a strange slate.

"HEY" a projection of a man obsucring his fave appeared. This sadly caused me to jump and hit my head.

"First off welcome to this labyrinth from **HELL** and don't worry friend I actually beat this dungeon and was able to escape. I did leave some more messages on the way to help people that is trapped like I was" the man continued.

"Now about the guy up their like he looks like a strong demon but its not the overlord himself but just a piece of him. He may look strong but he is actually weak" the man said

"i had a skill that allowed me to see how other people had beaten him and that is what i used, though for you... you might to use the are for an advantage the way that some people killed him was causing major explosions. So my friend I say good luck to you" the man finished as the projection disappeared. What he said gave me hope. Hope that I can escape this place and when I do I will get my revenge but first I gotta survive and _he_ is in my way. I climbed up the wall as i came face to face with the demon again.

 **3rd POV**

"OK come on then" Jaune said as he stood in place. The demon being to slowly walk to jaune. Suddenly Jaune ran forward looking to punch the demon in the gut. Only for Jaune to get slashed and stabbed in the chest.

"Nice try but you weren't my target the floor was" Jaune replied as he surge aura to his feet and stomp the ground causing them both to drop. Jaune in the safe area and the demon on the spikes with it's body pierced. Jaune did it he won his first fight in the hell dungeon.

 **Jaune's POV (for the last time of the chapter)**

I can't believed it I did it I really did if its not been for the safe area I would be dead. If I remember that so called GOD said I could take skills but how though. While I was pondering on it I touch the body as it begin to glow. The glow subsided as 4 cards came out and I grabbed each one and took a look at each one.

 _ **Skill card: Resistance to all *Only increases resistance to aliments and may be able to avoid them**_

 _ **Item drop: (2)Blue Rose**_

 _ **A gun belonging to the grandson of a legendary dark knight heavily modified with extra power and a under and over barrel**_

 _ **Rank: Legendary *Mana refills bullets**_

 _ **Item drop: (3)Coat of the lost Captain**_

 _ **The tattered coat of a certain smoking captain. On the back there is a wolf like emblem. luckily the pockets still work**_

 _ **\+ 20 to all stats**_

 _ **Rank; legendary**_

 _ **Item drop: Flesh chunk of the overlord**_

 _ **A chunk of flesh from the powerful overlord Yatendoji. Each bite will strengthen the body to monster levels. Warning: consuming the entire piece will change your body and species. Use at your own will.**_

 _ **rank: Godly**_

Woah this is insane a gun, a cool coat, and a skill that is awesome. The chunk though concerns me, but how do i absorb skills. I held the skill card to my forehead as it disappeared. I held up the card for the coat as the card disappeared leaving the coat behind. I quickly put it on and the coat was big but still a perfect fit and some extra room as well. I held up the card for the gun as it also disappeared and left the gun. I put it in one of the coat pockets. Now all that is left is the chunck of flesh. Beofore i decided on anything i felt a surge of warmth as my status plate appeared in front of me. When i checked it my eyes widened.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Job: None**

 **Level: 179**

 **Skill points: 890**

 **Hp: 20**

 **Mp: 15**

 **Atk: 5**

 **Def: 5**

 **Eva: 5**

 **Equipment: main (none) Sub (Blue Rose)**

 **Accessories: coat of the lost captain**

 **Skills: Apprasial (ultra grade), Resistance to all (9 slots remaining)**

890 skill points that's awesome but how am I gonna distribute them. I don't wanna be a glass cannon or fragile speedster and a mighty glacier is out so... i will distribute them equally. First this flesh needs to be dealt with. I pondered on my past and it left me thinking. All my life it has been hell. Family didn't want me, treated as a curse, hated by everyone, and even worse i had a friend but she died from a grimm attack when we were kids. then i though back to my former friends every single one of them turned their backs on me not even giving a chance to explain myself. I gotta escpae somehow but in order to do that I gotta get stronger and this flesh chunk will help. The card disappeared leaving the chunk of flesh

 **Abandon Humanity:** ** _Yes_** **no**

With resolve I took a bite out of the chunk and almost vomit. I forced myself to continue eating to the very last bit. When I was finished a slate appeared before me with a message.

 ***You have fully consume the flesh of the overlord. Your budy and species will change.. starting now***

When I was finished reading my body started to feel very warm almost to full burning and i saw my skin changing color. The pain was quick but it was so intense that I almost passed out. My skin had darken a lot and saw that I had gain some tattoos. I saw a puddle and looked at my reflection my hair had brighten to ash white and one of my eyes changes to a bloody red. Another slate appeared before me.

 ***Congrats you have given up your humanity now you are a [Apostle Lord- Mixblood]***

I took the message to heart. I knew the risk and I took it but now I gotta allocate my points. Let's make me a Jack of all Stats.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Race: Human - [Apostle lord- mixblood]**

 **Job: None - (4) Adept rouge**

 **Level: 179**

 **Hp: 198**

 **Mp: 193**

 **Atk: 183**

 **Def: 183**

 **Eva: 183**

 **Equipment: main (none) Sub (Blue Rose)**

 **Accessories: Coat of the lost captain**

 **Skills: Apprasial (ultra grade), Resistance to all**

 **Attributes: Yatendoji's descendant * Consuming a piece of Yatendoji has changed your DNA making you a part of his lineage**

I'm ok with this. With my new resolve I will step forth and push my way out. Understand this when I leave this forsaken dungeon i will get my revenge.

 **To be continued (maybe)**

 **A/N: Anyway that was Remnant's Seeker I hope everybody enjoys it now for the referrances I made in the story**

 **(1) That is from a light novel and manga called Re: Monster/ reincarnated Monster by Kanekiru Kogitsune**

 **(2) If its not obvious Blue Rose is Nero's gun from DMC4 and he belongs to Capcom**

 **(3) the coat is from the game God Eater more specifically from the character Lindow belongs to Bandai Namco**

 **(4) Adept Rouge is from the .Hack series and belongs to CyberConnect 2 and Bandai**

 **Now this is a test on to see how people will react to this and I may have people raging against me for what I made Pyrrha do in this story, but it was a risk. So if you like it and want me to continue to write this just favorite and review and it will decide this story's fate.**

 **So everyone have a nice day and be well**

 **PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all again this HBSk with a new chapter of Remnant's seeker and glad to see that some of yall actually look at the manga itself. As always I do not own anything in this story or the referances i may used. They go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 2: Rouge V.s The GuardDog

 **Unknown Location**

Well that was interesting.' The shadow man said as he looked on the monitor with Jaune in view.

"This turned out to be better than I thought, a warrior with so much potential just what this worlds needs.' The shadow man continued.

"Sir your tea is ready a female voice called out. The shadowman turned around to see a sliver haired woman wearing a maid outfit.

"Oh thanks" the shadow man replied taking the cup.

"Hmm it seems my choice was really good giving one a good freedom proved to work very well. Now how will you live through this next event my chosen rouge" The shadowman said as the monitor sees Jaune moving on.

 ***With Jaune***

 _Jaune's POV_

"Wow" I said as I jumped back in the safe zone dodging some kind of demonic rhino. The guy on the slate says that the safe zone is indestructible. Well that's good I shoot 3 shots from Blue rose, but all of them bounced off the skin. Man That's tough but what about the eyes. I emptied Blue Rose and used my mana to do a full reload. If the skin is hard does the eyes match it as well. I aimed again but this time at the eys and fired a shot as both bullets busted the eye. Well that was fun now for the finisher. When I was learning more about my gun I found out I could add extra mana to empower my shots.

When I aimed at the busted eye the barrels begin to shined. I fired sending out two beams of lights one light and one dark as it hit the demon and after a few seconds burst to flames charring the corpse. Now let's see what it has top offer.

 **Skill Card: Iron Body**

 **Makes your body hard as Iron**

 **Rank: Uncommon**

 **Item Drop: Meat of the demon Rhino**

 **Rank: rare**

Meh I don't need the skill but I do need the meat thought. Now lets see my stats.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Race: Apostle lord mixblood**

 **Job: Adept Rouge**

 **Level: 179- 312**

 **Skill Points: 670**

 **Hp: 198**

 **MP: 193**

 **Atk: 183 (+20)**

 **Def: 183 (+20)**

 **Eva: 183 (+20)**

 **Equipment: main (none) Sub (Blue Rose)**

 **Accessories: Coat of the lost captain**

 **Skills Appraisal (Ultra Grade), Resistance to all (9 skill slots remaining)**

 **Attributes" Yatendoji's descendant**

Ok 670 not bad and I gained some levels not bad for a Rank A monster. Course I gotta distribute them gotta make sure my enemies have a weakness advantage over me.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Job: Adept Rouge**

 **Level: 312**

 **Skill points: 0**

 **Hp: 332**

 **Mp:327**

 **Atk: 317 (+20)**

 **Def: 317 (+20)**

 **Eva: 317 (+20)**

 **Equipment: Main (none) Sub (Blue Rose)**

 **Accessories: Coat of the lost captain**

 **Skills: Appraisals (Ultra Grade), Resistance to all (9 slots remaining)**

 **Attributes: Yatendoji's Descendant**

Time to move on.

 _Shadow man's POV_

Here you go sir your burger" the maid said.

"Thanks" I replied talking the burger. "He's progressing a lot faster than I expected smart thing to make him a Jack of all Stats, shows how far ahead he's thinking. Now you have a big challenge coming and its very dangerous let's see how you react to it.

 _Jaune's POV_

Huh this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean course I was weak at first but beating that demon, leveling up, and the race change it really was a big confidence boost. I'm still getting stronger, I gotta get out of here but I gotta win and move on. I opened the next door and see a new area as the safe zone was the first beginning of the area, I wonder what kinda monster i will face here. As I made that thought a huge shadow loom over and I saw it. A huge fury 3 headed black dog, for once in my life i felt something unknown. Fear?... no excitement maybe... hunger i could eat. While I was still thinking about this I shouted 'Appraisal" and saw the slate and that feeling got stronger.

 **Cerberus**

 **Danger Rank: Lower myth Level**

 **The Famous guard dog of hell, has multiple incarnations along with abilities. BEWARE OF ABILITIES**

No fucking way the guard dog huh. No wonder I felt something I'm getting excited. I came out of the safe zone and we stared each other down.

 _3rd POV_

In an instance both Jaune and Cerberus sped across the arena.

"Despite it's big size sure is fast" Jaune thought. While he was making that thought Cerberus looked to be preparing something. As if the air around it's mouths were about to launch something or breathe something out.

"What is it doing" Jaune thought. In a big surprise Cerberus let out a giant supersonic roar that sends Jaune into the wall behind him and possibly stunned him.

 _Jaune's POV_ **(Play: Feel Invincible- Skillet)**

Oh Shit no wonder it had that warning. That feeling its back but I now know what it is. This unknown feeling its a mixture a cocktail of fear, hunger, excitement and with adrenaline the ultimate drug. This feeling it's so intoxicating let's go demon hound I'm gonna kill you, thought this won't be easy. I wonder if aura will help in this situation. I slowly charge my aura in my hands and feet as they twist into claws. While I was doing this the right mouth breathe Ice at me as I dodged it. While I did this Cerberus appeared behind me as it middle mouth tried to bite me. I added power to Blue rose and shot myself out of its reach. When I made it to the ground I sped towards it legs and tried to slice them. I manage to make a cut but not enough to lose its balance. I jumped up in front of its eyes and made my aura shined bright blinding it. With it blind I made more cuts on its legs bringing it down but not killing it.

Time to put you down, I took out Blue rose and shot the middle head and tried it with the other two heads, but it didn't even pierce the skin. Hm I wonder if the outside is but is the inside fire proof, I took out a bullet casing and hit it against a stick with a rock lighting it a blaze. I see it shake in fear as I brought the torch closer sorry big guy you tried to kill me and this feeling is mutual. I lit all there noses on fire burning the the whole body. Let's see what I won, I touched the scorched body as 4 cards appeared.

 **Skill card: Demonic Howl**

 **A supersoinc roar that can push your foes back and cause to stun in fear and possibly become deaf.**

 **Rank: Rare**

 **Item Drop: Meat of the Demon Hound**

 **Meat of the guard dog of hell some of the parts might not be edible.**

 **Rank: Rare**

 **Item Drop: Demon tooth**

 **A tooth of the mighty Cerberus. Despite it's small size it is amazingly sharp and really durable. Hard as Orichalcum and proabbly makes a good weapon. (+225 Atk) *Could possibly kill gods or other supernatural beings***

 **Rank: Godly**

Wow thats insane but that howl would be trouble when dealing with multiple foes in silence. Wait there's one more card.

 **Magia Erebia: Incomplete version**

 **A skill known to be the end of everything. Absorbs magic and boost your powers. This version does not have the imortality like the complete version but still powers you up. Warning using it will make you given in to negative emotions and you may lose control.**

 **Rank: Legendary**

Wait it doesn't say what kind of card it is. I threw the card for the howl away and the card for the tooth shined leaving a giant tooth almost as big as my forearm. That will be a great weapon to use might even break a couple weapons with it as well. Now for that last card. I held the card up to my forehead as it shined and disappeared. Let's check my stats

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Job: Adept Rouge**

 **Level: 637**

 **Skill Points: 1625**

 **Hp: 332**

 **Mp: 327**

 **Atk: 317 (+20)(+225)**

 **Def: 317 (+20)**

 **Eva: 317 (+20)**

 **Equipment: main(Demon tooth) Sub(Blue Rose)**

 **Accessories: Coat of the lost Captain**

 **Skills: Appraisal (Ultra grade), Resistance to All**

 **Attributes: Yatendoji's descendant, Magia Erebia**

That's weird why it it in the attribute section. When I made that thought I saw a slate that explained every thing.

 ***The power of Yatendoji's descendant made manifest it changed the basis of Magia Erebia. It now gives you the ability to absorb magic and enpowers you. This also gives you the power to understand the Magic Thaumaturgy and gives you sense of Yatendoji's magic ability.**

Huh so I did get it but now it's a attribute cool. Also it seem the first attribute changed it some ad manage to allow me to know this Yatendoji's spells. Now time to allocate my skill points.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Job: Adept Rouge**

 **Level: 637**

 **Skill Points: 0**

 **Hp: 657**

 **Mp: 652**

 **Atk: 642 (+20) (+225)=887**

 **Def: 642 (+20)= 662**

 **Eva: 642 (+20)= 662**

 **Equipment: Main(Demon Tooth) Sub(Blue Rose)**

 **Accessories: Coat of the lost captain**

 **Skills: Appraisal (Ultra Grade), Resistance to All**

 **Attributes: Yatendoji's Descendant, Magia Erebia**

Cool everything is in place time to continue and see how this meat taste. Oh god it's terrible.

 _God's POV_

Hmm seems he beat huh. Hey maid "Yes sir" she replied as the woman appeared but now wearing a different outfit, a slutty french maid.

"Go meet the rouge and explain something to him I forgot to tell the others as well but now that I think about it they won't matter I brought them back to their own world anyway they are no fun.

Yes sir" She replied as she teleport.

 _Jaune's POV (Last of Chapter)_

It was tough but that meat was alright not the best or worse just bland. As I exit the door I learned that there was a safe area on the entire floor. Also there was a woman there with short sliver hair and was wearing a really slutty maid outfit. I know I'm a guy and should react to this but I feel like if I do i might just regret it.

"anayway my boss that 'god' has asked me to explain some things he forgot to mention" she said as he lifted up her hand as a Gem box appeared. As she explained the concept of it seems that everyone has this 'box' though mostly used for storage. Depending on the person this 'box' could hold live creatures and be used as a way to attack as well. For my box it looks like a regular chest with multiple tools on it. Anyway after explaining the 'box' she accused me of undressing her with my eyes. Though course I thought she was crazy and tried to use appraisal on her but nothing came up.

After she left I found a slate again. The man said that the most people would just stay on this floor to live peaceful lives. Though as much as I wanna enjoy the peace I really gotta get out of here.

"Oh are you from the upper floors" someone said as I looked up to see a girl wearing clothes that make her look a amazon at best.

"hey this may see a bit forward but will you go out with me" she said... wait what?

:Wait that wasn't right I meana have sex with me" she continued to say. This just keep getting weirder for me.

To be continued...

 **A/N: Ok everybody this is chapter 2 sorry for the wait I had to wait for the raw manga chapters to get translated for the final product. My plan was to post this last week but I got caught up with school. Anyway I made a new referance and it was from the works of Ken Akamatsu with his Magia Erebia. Course Like in all my chapters I do not own anything or the referances I made. also the next thing for this story is a interleude for the others. I gonna have to ask Shadowgumball of death to see if I can use his watching things basis for thsi interleude but that is for another time so I hope you all enjoy the story and pleade fav, follow and leave a review to make this story better.**

 **Peace Everybody**

 **P.S.S: I almost forgot I added a poll to my page which should help give ideas since I need to wait for the next 2 chapters be released and translated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all again I'm back with the first update of the new year and its Remnant's seeker also I wanna give a big thank you to Commandosquirrl for telling me about the light novel translations and that allowed me to plan for future chapters of this story also I might make a change and put this in a xovers page instead. I decied on this choice cause I might add a character from a game and let her be Jaune's love interest so for now at the end of this chapter I will give you the games and you guys gust the character. Like always I don't own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Rouge V.S Cannibal Village

 _Jaune's POV_

Ok this just got weird a girl I just met said she wants to fuck, the old me would be nervous but willing. The new me however it seems a bit suspicious and untrue to a degree and something doesn't feel right.

Let me rephrase that I did mean what I said but its for a reason" The amazon answered.

Ok so what's this reason" I replied crossing my arms and still feeling suspicious.

Well you see my village has a bit of a shortage of guys and children so we meet and mate with people from the upper dungeon floors to try and keep the village going" She explained.

Also we basically survive on monster meat thought it is a bit rare while we do grow other produce" She said

Do you mind if you can help us hunt monsters" she asked me

Alright I'll help nut only with the hunting" replied. By the way what's your name" I asked her.

My name is Katerina" She replied as we begin to look for her hunting party.

We searched for about 5 minutes til we found them near a goblin party. I used my apprasial skill and only showed the a danger rank of E-A depending on the number. The hunting did put up a good fight though a guy did get his arm cut off. Katerina did ask me to help so I did. I used my dagger and my speed as I quickly slit the goblins throats. When I was done Katerina ran up and hug my arm close to her chest. Oh great another yang except this one doesn't have bad jokes or limits. As she continued to cling on me a ogre appeared as we all dodged the hit. I took out Blue Rose and shot the orge with a charge shot in the head killing it.

That's my husband" She yelled as she clung to my arm again. I got her off as she and her party begin heading to the bodies. I noticed that as they touched them cards appeared from the bodies. I thought people with stats like me would have that ability but this is interesting.

Hey Katerina what's that skill that lets you do that" I asked her.

Oh the skill is called **Butcher** it lets us basically take either some meat or whatever item or skill that's on the body to loot." She replied

Tell me dear husband that speed and power just what are your stats" Katerina asked me

Hm I think its better if I show you" I replied as I summoned my slate and turned it towards them.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level:637**

 **Atk:887**

 **Def:662**

 **Eva:662**

Wow dear husband this is amazing your really amazing" Katerina said. As she looked at my slate unknown to me one of her hunting members sneak up behind me and put something near my nose and mouth as I begin to blackout.

Oh shit" I thought as I slump over but before I blacked out I heard Katerina said something nd with my last thread of consciousness I appraised them

I'm sorry dear husband your just such a rare catch and so strong your seed is really rare and this village needs it" Katerina said. I used apprasial and saw the info that would make the old me shit his pants.

 **Interspice villagers**

 **Info: Descendants of hunters in the dungeon who decided to live on this floor. The descendants hold the Butcher skill which they trained to the highest level to make sure of no wast of protein. The villagers are also known to cannibalize humans.**

After what felt like 2 or 3 hours I woke up to find myself in a basement with a large assortment of tool. I found myself strapped on a table and fully naked with a large towel covering my crotch.

Ahh your awake" Katerina said as she came in wearing her makeshift bra and a loincloth to cover hips and carrying a large basin with the handle of a blade sticking out.

Hey get me out of this thing" I yelled as I struggled in my chains.

No can do dear Jaune your a rare case and catch also we need to test some things" She replied

Test what" I asked

Test to see if your meet is high grade" She replied as she picked up the handle to reveal a large cleaver.

AH SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE GONNA CUT OFF" I thought as she aimed the blade at my leg and then she swung down with great force. I nearly screamed as Katerina continued to chop my leg. Thanks to my defense it took awhile but still it hurt alot.

My my your made of some tough stuff" Katerina said in a sweat tone as she completely severed my leg,thankfully my crotch was saved. Once she severed my leg she begins to apply first aid to my stump as my wound begin to heal. So glad I have aura to help speed up the process.

So what are you gonna do with my leg" I asked her.

Today we are gonna have a feast because of your coming. Your meat will not go to waste" Katerina said as she looked at my leg with a hungry desperate look almost drooling.

Tell me since you already cut off my leg can I get out of these chains" I asked her as she allowed me to sit up.

So what happens now"I asked her.

Well once you heal up and settle down a bit I hope to continue our relationship together. I wasn't lying when I said your seed is important" Katerina said as she begins to walk away.

Oh yeah before I forget I just gotta say your packing more than you look and I thought" She said while blushing.

Once she went back upstairs and left me alone I begin to laugh a little then it went to a chuckle. After resting for about a day and reading a sort of monster recording book I grab a stick to act as a crutch and begin walk up the stairs. If my guess is right then those villagers should get a special surprise. As I got into the dining room I saw the fruits of my planning and work. The villagers with foam and blood in their mouth on the ground dead. Thanks to my attribute I circulated poison through my leg while Kterina was cutting it was just enough to kill them, and I used some really strong stuff. I walk through the room till I saw Katerina slump against the wall with blood on her clothes. As I got close I heard her cough.

Why why was your leg poisoned" She asked me.

It wasn't really poisoned its one of my attributes before you cut my leg off I used one of my skills to circulate poison through my leg" I replied

But why why all this" She asked me again

I may sound like a hypocrite but this was for all the people you cannibalize and hopefully future people as well" I replied.

I see but before go I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to have a real future relationship with you" She said as she reached for me as a last mercy I held her hand before she finally slump over truly dead. With her dead I said a quick prayer and touched her head as a single card appeared.

 **Skill Card: Butcher**

 **Rank: Ultra/Super Grade**

 **Info: Freely select a skill or item from a lootable corpse.**

After I read the info I held the card up to my head as it disappeared \ in light. I've gotten the skill. In that book I found it seems that one of the villagers tried to domesticate the monsters even tried to mate with them though there wasn't any good results. To test out the **Butcher** skill on the corpses if my guess is right then one of these people have that certain skill. I used the butcher skill to look for that skill and after a while I found it.

 **Skill Card: Monster Tame**

 **Rank: Beginner**

 **Info: Can only tame weak monsters**

Alright time to find that storehouse. After a few minutes I found their monster storehouse all filled with either monster parts or corpses, though where are they. I found what I was looking for the slimes.

 **Pure Slime**

 **Danger Rank: None**

 **The base origin of the slimes. Though weak at first these slimes have high growth level and can evolve to something greater.**

Interesting in a sense that's how everyone starts out weak at first then as time goes by we grow and improve ourselves. Though there will be some that bully those who are still improving and never allow their full potential to be recognize. Anyway These slimes will be of great help in the future. I summoned my box and got the slimes to get in. After that a special message slate appeared before my eyes.

 **(You have obtain the skill Monster Tame the attribute Yatendoji's Descendant powers activate since the job Monster Tamer is in this attribute the skill monster tame has been improved.)**

Well that was weird but still good to know. Now then let see what my stats are.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level:638**

 **Skill points: 5**

 **Hp:657**

 **Mp:652**

 **Atk: 642 (+20)(+225)=887**

 **Def: 642 (+20)=662**

 **Eva: 642 (+20)=662**

 **Equipment: Main (Demon tooth) Sub (Blue Rose)**

 **Accessories: Coat of the Lost Captain**

 **Skills: Appraisal (Ultra Grade), Resistance to all, Butcher (Ultra Grade), Monster Tame (Improved)**

 **Attributes: Yatendoji's Descendant, Magia Erebia**

Well that slate wasn't lying about it being improved well since I only gained one level let's just put it all on Hp. I allocate my points and rechecked my stats.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 638**

 **Skill points: 0**

 **Hp:662**

 **Mp:652**

 **Atk: 642 (+20) (+225)=887**

 **Def: 642 (+20)=662**

 **Eva: 642 (+20)=662**

 **Equipment: Main (Demon tooth) Sub (Blue Rose)**

 **Accessories: Coat of the Lost Captain**

 **Skills: Appraisal (Ultra Grade), Resistance to All, Butcher (Ultra Grade), Monster Tame (Improved)**

 **Tamed Monsters: Pure Slime: X4500**

While its not much though I need the points. Its gonna take a bit before my leg comes back fully might as well spend time to not only find my equipment but also get the any supplies from this village. After about 2 days my leg fully came back and I was able to mend some of my rip clothing. Well this was a nightmare, and I'm actually sad coming here. I'm pretty sure I saved future people who have to suffer through this hell. Hmm no matter it's done and again here I go further into hell.

To be continued..

 ** _Omake:_**

3rd POV

Well welcome back people" 'God" said to teams RWBY, CRDL, NPR. At an instance all of them were on their guard since they came face to face to the monster that brought them there.

What are we doing back here" Yang asked 'God".

Well because its simple I'm gonna take you back to your world" 'God' Said. All of them stood in shock at his words. Some were skeptical by his words and some were inwardly greatfull.

You wanna know why I'm gonna send you back" 'God' asked them.

Then Why" Ren asked back

Well its simple you guys bored the crap out of me and well since your so boring I decided to send you back" 'God" replied.

Wait where's Jaune" Pyrrha asked as she was looking around not seeing him.

Oh him oh HE DEAD" 'God" replied. **(Haha Mister Popo)**

Wait what" Ruby asked.

Yeah he's dead did you really think he would survive in a dungeon with a 0.1% survival rating, besides even if he did survive and get out he would be looking for revenge" 'God" replied.

Yeah so your gonna head back home cause you bored me" 'God' said.

Wait how did he die" Pyrrha ask before she could get an answer a portal opened up below them and transported them to Remnant.

The portal opened up over Beacon as a pillar of light came and hit the courtyard. The noise alerted the students and staff as they rush out to see what had happen. In the carter the missing teams RWBY, CRDL, and NPR appeared in their normal clothes. In the commotion Professor Goodwitch walked up to the students.

So students would you like to explain where you were in this past week and where is mister Arc" Goodwitch asked them.

Well where to start" Ruby said as all of them begin to look nervous and guilty except for Cardin.

 **A/N: Well that was a thing bet you guys didn't expect a Omake huh. Well anyway that was chapter 3 hope you like it. As for Jaune's Lover well I will have a list of games for you guys to guess the luck lady for him the games are.**

 **Undertale**

 **Dark Souls**

 **Fire Emblem**

 **Bioshock**

 **So those are the games also I suggest you make your guess quickly because Jaune might be stuck with a couple of ladies**

 **Jaune; Wait a moment I thought you said I would have one lover**

 **Me: I did those ladies are the choices**

 **Jaune: Why are there so many**

 **Me: Because of the choices man**

 **Jaune: That's F**K up man**

 **Me: Oh stop whinning you know you can handle it**

 **Jaune: but not all at once**

 **Me: Oh yeah hey ladies Jaune needs some loving**

 **Jaune: Oh no**

 **a door appeared behind Jaune as it opens as hands grab his shoulders and pulled him into a bed room and closed shut**

 **Me: He's gonna be a while so yeah thanks for reading and please leave in your review the lucky lady or ladies and the game they came from so bye see you next time**


End file.
